Prelude To The Star Show
by Shana4
Summary: My recently revamped a bit fanfic.. Dart and Shana coupling.. noticed some ppl read it, thought I'd update it. go me.


Prelude To The Star Show  
By: Shana (shana@seles.nu)  
LAST REVAMP: 04/08/02  
  
"My life…was for you Lloyd!" Lenus said, throwing her weapons. "Hmm…LOOK OUT DART!!!" Shana said, as she saw one approaching Dart. Shana jumped in front of Dart, into his Arms, pushing him out of the way. As the other one neared, heading for Shana's back, Dart pulled up his sword and slashed it away…This…was only the start of everything…  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
"Wooooooooooo! LET'S GO!!!" a petite blue haired girl said jumping around. "…Oh sheesh, Calm down Meru." Said as the familiar surly tone of voice Dart, and Meru stopped. "Do we ever do anything fun?"  
  
Shana sighed… "We have things to do Meru, we must finish what w--" she tried to finish.   
  
"COME ON DART!!! THE BOAT IS A HEAD!!!!!!!" Meru jumped away from the group. Kongol walked in large steps, trying to keep up "Friend Meru…Calm down, Kongol cannot keep up… Kongol Hungry!" he said in a large voice. "That's right…we should have a victory dinner for at least defeating Lenus. I mean…we haven't eaten much lately. I'm sure Kayla will come look for us when it's time to head back, We all need to eat, right Albert?"  
  
Albert looked at him and nodded, then at Shana who was busy looking off to the distance, rubbing her hand on the finish of her Bow. "Dart, Maybe you should ask Shana to accompany you?" he said as he motioned his head towards Shana. "Huh? Wha?"  
  
Dart looked of at Shana. "Oh…um…Nah, She'll be happier alone." Albert looked over at Shana again, and sighed at Dart "Fine…perhaps your right, I mean, you know her better then me." Haschel took a look at Dart, as Albert walked away. "Hmm…So Dart, since it's just me and you, do you think you can tell me what happened in that Cave?" he said winking.  
  
Albert walked ahead towards Shana and tapped her on the shoulder. Shana, hoping it was Dart, looked around with a bit of a smile, and then sighed when she saw Albert.   
  
"What's wrong Shana?  
  
"Nothing…just I don't feel to well… that last attack wore me out."  
  
Albert nodded, "I see...Your just not used to fighting. I know how you feel. But, something else is wrong, isn't it?" Shana nodded, then walked a bit slower, to keep pace with Albert. "It's Dart. After him and Rose came back from when the fell off of Queen Philly, they seem closer. I'll never be that close to Dart…" She sighed.  
  
"That's all you want? His attention? Shana…when you disappear, he's worried sick. He cares about you…"  
"Like a baby sister."  
  
Albert chuckled. "I see…you want more then that?" Shana glared a bit at the chuckle, and then just sighed. "No, I'm fine being like his 'Baby Sister' Then I can always be with him…and anyways, he probably likes someone else." Albert laughed. "Dart? He'd probably like someone like you. You're the little house taker kinda person, someone who would take care of him, be there for him…" Rose said over hearing the conversation. Shana looked at Rose in stun.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Rose stopped. "Shana, I'm not all cold hearted… I loved someone once." She said, picturing her moments with Zieg, and then she looked at Dart. "Shana, Let me just tell you one thing." Shana looked at Rose. "What is it?" Rose turned to Shana, and put a stern look on her face "Remember he cares for you…more then you think… I can sense it in him." Albert blinked and looked at Rose, as Rose walked away. "Well, Perhaps she's less 'Cold' and 'Mysterious' then we thought."  
  
Meru ran towards the town center, and stomped "LET'S GO!! LET'S GO!! COME ON!!! DART!! HURRY!!" Dart walked a little faster and stopped at Meru, giving her a surly look.   
  
"Ehh… Calm down, Meru." Kongol stood above everyone and sniffed. "Food?" Dart nodded. "Yeah, Food…Lets all spit up, there aren't any tables big enough for all of us."   
  
Albert nodded. "Rose, you come with me…Haschel go with Meru and Kongol, oh...I'm sorry Dart, you'll have to be with Shana." Dart nodded, then looked up "But, She could go with you, and me and Rose could talk." Rose walked towards Dart, "Yeah. That's a great Idea." Albert gave Rose a slight glare. "But, Rose, I need to ask you some questions…Please? As a only request that you'll hear from me again?" Rose looked at Albert, then at Dart and Shana. "Oh, I see… very well then." Rose said, fallowing Albert as he walked to a table. Meru scampered over to a small table near ledge of port, so Kongol would have a place to sit. And, lastly, Shana and Dart sat in the corner, kind of away from everyone.  
  
Dart pulled out the seat and motioned to Shana, who was about to sit at the other seat. "Hmm? Oh…Thanks." Shana said, as she sat down with a smile. "No problem." Dart took the other seat and brushed his hand thru his hair. "So, Shana… What's wrong?" Shana blinked. "Hmm? Whatever do you mean, Dart?" she said leaning on the table. "Well, there is a reason Albert had us sit together…and I'm sure Rose was in on this too, I mean, you know how she is with Albert's 'Questions'…She gets annoyed easily. Albert in many ways reminds me of Lavitz… and he would have done the same if he knew something was wrong with you." Shana sighed. "Nothing is wrong Dart." Just before Dart could say anything, the Tavern girl walked over to Dart and Shana. "So, what should I get for the cute couple, hmmm?"  
  
"Kayla! Go get Dart and the others, we're ready to go!" Commodore said. "Right Commodore, but There they are!" she said, pointing. "Ah! Mr. Dart! Be ready to go back to Donau soon." Dart nodded, and grabbed Meru, who was spending time teasing some of the Merchants and walked over to the Port. "Well, Mr. Dart, are you ready?" Kayla asked. "Yes." Dart nodded  
  
________________________________________  
  
"HEY!!! LOOK!! It's Donau!" Meru smiled as they neared the port.   
  
"Shana! Get your things! We're almost there!" Dart called as he ran to the deck. Rose climbed down the ladder and looked out the window of the Compartment. "Ah…Land." She took another glare at Commodore for what he said the day before about 'Men and The Sea' and then walked to the deck with the rest of the gang.  
  
Meru, who was overly excited bumped right in to Kongol, bouncing right back into the boy who was sweeping. Kongol looked over "Friend Meru, you okay? Did Kongol make you hurt?" Meru chuckled "No! I'm fineeeeeee!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!!" she said as she jumped up and ran around, waiting for them to get to the Port. The smell of flowers filled the sea-salted air, and the whole group was eager to get back to Feltz to tell King Zior, and Princesses Emille and Lisa the news, though…they all wished they had gotten the Moon Dagger back. The Boat slowly stopped, and the Group of Dragon Knights, quickly took off. From Donau, A long day trip thru the Barrens they finally reached Feltz…deciding it was a bit to late to visit the Castle, the group decided to stay the night at the Inn, and go early in the morning.  
  
________________________  
  
"Oh My!!! Princess Emille is coming! Princess Emille is coming!!" the towns people cried.  
  
Albert wanting to see how the REAL Emille acted, ran ahead leaving the others only inches behind. "I'm very sorry for the trouble that woman has caused you, And I'd like to make it up to all of you! I love you people! I love this Kingdom!" Emille said, as the crowd cheered and chanted things like 'God Bless our Princess Emille! God bless Tiberoa!!' as Emille smiled. "Princess Emille…may I ask a favor of you?" a Pregnant woman said, walking toward her. "Sure! What is it?" Emille asked. "Well, I'm having a baby soon, and since my husband died, this baby is my only hope..will you help me pick out a name?" Emille nodded, walked back and forth, then stopped. "I got it! Eyie if it's a girl, and Al if it's a boy! Those names have a sence of Energy and Strength to them." The woman nodded. "Yes, they are beautiful names! Thank you Princess Emille!" she said, walking away. Emille smiled, then walked back to the Castle.  
  
The group watched her leave, and Dart tapped on Albert's shoulder. "Hey, Albert…you okay?" Albert smiled in awe.  
  
"She's so beautiful…it's a pleasure we finally met her…this is the Princess I've heard to much about."   
  
Dart blinked "Lets go, or we could be here for days." He said as he headed to the castle.  
  
"Mr. Dart! King Zior is waiting for you in the Sun Chamber." The Guard said. Dart nodded and the group headed to the Chamber. As they walked in, Albert blushed as he saw Emille sitting on the right side of her father. Happy to see Dart and the others who had helped her get her sister back, Lisa gave everyone a VERY big unlady like smile, then put her small smile back on as everyone bowed. "Oh, please do not be so formal! You are our guests! You need not bow when I stand up!!" King Zior said walking down a bit, then returning to his seat. "And thank you for destroying the Blue Sea Dragon in Illisa Sea."  
  
Dart stood up from his bowed position "We are Sorry, King Zior but, we could not retrieve the Moon Dagger for you." Zior gave little concern to the news, "It's alright." He stated. "But, It's a sacred object, to be passed down in your family, is it not?" Albert asked.  
  
"It does not matter, we have something else to pass down now." Zior said. "Yes…the story of you." Princess Lisa continued. "Th-thank you, King Zior." Dart said in surprise. "Anyway, we'd like to have a Banquet in your honor…" Zior said smiling. Meru ran over to Zior "A PARTY?!!? FOR US?!" Zior nodded. "If you'd like to put it that way, yes, A party for your heroic efforts." Meru smiled "WOOHOO!!!" she shouted happily. "Eh…well, please do get ready, the Party will be soon." Zior said.  
  
"Well looks like we have a party to attend." Dart said, leaning on the rail of the staircase. "Yes, seems so…but, I have to do something…so, I'll meet up with you." Rose said, walking away. "Me too!" Meru said. "I also have something to do." Haschel said, fallowing Meru. "Hmm?" Dart blinked. "Kongol go explore!" Kongol said, walking way. "And I suppose you have something to do to, hmm Albert?" Dart asked. Albert nodded "Yes…I'll see you when it's time." He said walking towards the sun Chamber. Dart stood there, then looked over at Shana "Well, wanna go talk?"  
  
____________________________  
  
"I love you Dart." Shana said, looking over the balcony. "Hmm?" Dart blinked, "I loved you since I was little…even when you were gone…I missed you, and thought about you each day…actually, it made me love you even more." She turned to Dart, who was sitting behind her. "And, I'm okay with you thinking of me as your baby sister…I think of it as being able to be with you always!" She smiled. Dart stood up "Shana…I don't think of you as my little baby sister anymore…" he said as he walked to her. "I…" he leaned forward. "I…" his lips, inches from hers…he could feel her heart pounding…her breath getting harder… "DART!!" a man called running up. "Shoot!" Shana mumbled softly under her breath as she turned around. "Fester!" Dart said, kinda pissed off at the interruption. "I heard what happened Dart, welcome home! You're a hero!!" he said. "Do you think we can talk later?" Dart nodded "Sure." Dart turned back to Shana and leaned near her again, Shana sighed as she heard footsteps yet again…this time of a softer kind…the footsteps of a Woman. Dart quickly pulled away…it was the Chambermaid, Libria. "Mr. Dart…Miss Shana…please gather the others, it is almost time for the party." Dart and Shana nodded, and walked back in to the castle to find the others.   
  
"…I chuckled…I haven't done that since I started wearing this chocker." Rose said, laughing once more, hearing the Peculiar sound, Dart and Shana went in to the Guest room. "Hmm? Is there something wrong Dart?" Rose said standing up strait. "No, It's nothing, but I came to tell you the Party is almost ready." Rose nodded, and followed the two. "It's not ready yet!" a voice called out. "Hey! We just wanted a taste!!!" a small, yet familiar voice shouted. "OUT! Wait in till the party!!!" the maid said, kicking Meru and Haschel out of the kitchen. "What the--?" Dart said walking to them. "What's wrong?" he asked, giving Meru his famous surly look. "We just wanted to taste the food, that's all!" Meru cried. "Don't you want to taste it too?" Dart nodded. "Me too!" he said, running towards the kitchen. "Stop that! We aren't children anymore!" Shana said. "The Party will start very soon!" Dart looked over at Shana "Your right…well, lets go find the others." He said. Meru and Haschel fallowed the rest, and they went in to the training room, below the sun chamber. "Kongol have friends of other species…pretty good, huh?" Kongol said, slashing his ax. Dart approached him and scared Kongol, making him almost slice Dart in half with his ax. "Don't do that to Kongol!" Kongol said, putting down the ax. "I should say the same to you too! Well, anyway…let's go find Albert, it's almost time for the Party."  
  
"And, what happened next?" Emille asked. "Oh…wouldn't you like to know. But, sadly, this is all I can tell you…this is a story passed down to each person in the royal family of Serdio…which you are not a part of." He smiled. Emille laughed. "Don't be like that…your just teasing me!" She smiled. Dart heard the voice of Albert, and knocked on the door. "Hey, Albert it's time for the party." Dart said. Albert nodded… "Yes…time did pass…" he turned to Emille "I must go now." Emille gave a small, hopeful look. "When will I see you again?" She asked. "When the stars fill the sky…" Dart rolled his eyes "You could have just said tonight…" Emille smiled. "At the Party?" Albert nodded. "Oh…and Dart, Go talk to Libria about dresses." Emille said, as the group walked out.  
  
Approaching the Chambermaid, Libria, and the dressing room, the group stopped. "This is the dressing room, you may all wear one of the dresses. Princesses Emille and Lisa insist." She smiled. "Count me out. I'm a dancer…I can't dance in those funny dresses." Meru said. Rose nodded "Me too, I feel naked with out my sword." Libria turned to Shana… "Then Miss Shana?" Shana nodded, and turned to Dart, "I'll see you tonight, Shana." He said, walking way.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Meru said dancing around. Dart walked behind her. "Well Dart! Wanna Dance?" She stopped, putting her hands out. "Sure." Dart said, as they began to dance. "So, have you seen Shana yet?" Meru asked. "No…not yet." He said. Meru stopped dancing. "Then go find her!" She said. Dart walked over to Haschel. "Have you seen Shana?" Haschel shook his head. "Nope." Just before Dart could say anything Two ladies walked up. "Oh! You must be Mr. Dart! Tell me about yourself I'd love to get to know you better!" the girl in red said. "Oh! Don't be so Fresh, I'd like to get to know him better too!" the girl in blue said. "Hmm…Dart, I'll take over here, go find Shana." Haschel said, walking towards the women. "Oh! You must be Mr. Haschel!"  
  
"So…I will be going to Mille Seseau with Dart and the others…wait for me?" Albert asked. "I'll wait for you forever." Emille said. "That's the Stuff, Emille. The Future of Serdio and Tiberoa are shining brightly!" King Zior smiled. "Hmm? Dart? Are you looking for Shana?" Albert asked, turning around. Dart nodded. "Oh…She isn't here." He said. "Okay…well, I'll just go look for her some more." He said, walking away. Dart walked to the back of the room, where Kongol stood alone. "Where Shana?" Kongol asked. "She's not here…have you seen her?" Dart asked. "She no here." He replied. Dart blinked. "No?" Kongol nodded "Kongol tall…No see Shana." He said. "Okay…Thanks. Dart said walking to the balcony. "Mr. Dart, Miss Rose is calling for you." Libria said, walking over to Dart. "Oh...where is she?" Dart asked. "On the Balcony."   
  
Dart walked out to the Balcony, seeing Rose by the rail. "Rose…what is it?" Dart asked. Rose turned, fluffed her hair, and glared at Dart. "Did you want to keep her waiting all night?" she said walking closer. Dart blinked. "Did you want her to catch a cold? She's been waiting for you all night!" She said in a simi-mad tone. "Shana?" Dart asked. "Yes." Rose nodded. "She's over there." Rose pointed to a girl in a long light purple dress, and her hair all pulled and done up. Dart approached, as he saw Rose leaving the balcony.  
  
"Dart?" Shana said, turning, tugging on her dress, and smiling. "Shana…" he blinked. "You look so beautiful." Shana smiled "Thanks…but it is all the dress." She said smiling. Dart shook his head. The stars danced in the sky, much like the people in the Sun Chamber did, as Dart got a bit closer to Shana, she quickly turned and walked over to the rail. "Look! A Shooting Star!" She smiled. Dart looked up "I wonder if my wish will come true…" She smiled, as Dart put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh…it will." He said pulling her to face him, leaning closer…Shana's heart pounded harder then it had did earlier…she looked at him in awe. "I wished for the same thing." He said as he leaned near her, closer, and closer…his lips not even an inch away from her's…he hugged her tightly, and pushed his lips on her lips…and the two stood under the beautiful star show and kissed.  
  
______________________________  
  
Author's Closing: Mwahaha! I did it!! I finally got off my ass and wrote a LoD fic! You People Proud of me? Anywho…this was my first, and I got the Idea after finishing the 2nd disk. As you may know, this all (well, some I made up and added to take up space) happened in the end of the second Disk/Chapter "Platinum Shadow", and since I've read one to many RosexDart fics, I thought I should support the couple I love the most, Shana and Dart! I hope you enjoyed it!! And Please send all comments to shana@seles.nu!! 


End file.
